


Whiskey Lullaby

by PanBat707



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bar fights, Black hood isn't a thing, Closeted Character, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Freshman Archie, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hurt Archie Andrews, M/M, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Sassy, Starts when he is younger, Then Lust, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Lust, jason is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBat707/pseuds/PanBat707
Summary: Our story starts in a small town, a simple little town called Riverdale. You might be thinking what could happen in a town like Riverdale? Because it's so perfect, Pop's with those lovely thick milkshakes, Riverdale High being filled with young and wonderful minds, the north side being the nicest part! But that's all an act, even the town's golden red head, Archie, is hiding dark secrets....it's a secret he has been keeping to him self for a very long time due to the fact that he himself, believes that its so wrong and bad.However, FP Jones, a man from South side doesn't see at wrong...he sees it as normal for a boy like Archie to feel like that. Even after all these years Archie can remember that talk they had. The older man's hand on his little shoulder, deep dark eyes staring into the boy's with a look of worry, happiness and something else. Then he said something making him blush redder then his own hair, "kid, that's normal"





	Whiskey Lullaby

His hands shake, tears running down his face. He sits on his bed, lying on in, like a little ball, his legs are pulled into his chest as he whimpers to himself. Cheeks bright red and puffy just like his brown eyes that are running with water every moment, his hands are shaking just like his breath is. His breathing is fast, like he can't even get air into his body, which you wouldn't think is hard since he is only a little teenager. Nails are grabbing hard into the blue fabric of his jacket, which feels like a little shield from the rest of the word. Archie feels so stupid for doing it, his father is out once again at work, and the teenager had done something stupid today...he just needs his dad at times.

He knows thats selfish but damn it! Archie slowly sits up, after a few moments pass which feel like hours. He just sits at the edge of his bed now, his crying had stopped but he had a blank look in his brown eyes. His normally bright ginger hair even seems dark in this moment. He huffs, grabbing his phone to text her, Betty Cooper, the girl next door, but he stops...He just can't after what had happened today at school....she most likely never wants to talk to him again.

_His face was a little red, clearly he was blush right now in this moment, right here, in the school halls as he looks at the blonde girl, who's locker he was stood next too."I like you Arch"She says, her blue eyes cutting into him. He shoots her a smoothing smile only for her to give him a frown back, which he raises a brow at."I don't mean friendship like you!"Her voice is less soft and more rough for Betty, it was like he had broken her or turned off her nice switch."I have a crush on you Archie Andrews, I've liked you since before middle school and was wondering if you would be my boyfriend"_

_Brown eyes flicker around the hall, seeing only Kevin as well as Veronica were wearing smirks looking at the teenagers expecting the red head to kiss the blonde asking for her hand in marriage.To anyone else that would have sound cute, it made him cringe, he feels like puking. But then he thinks it over, this was clearly a trap. She has asked him to come with her to get her books from her locker which he willing did, stupid and so pure of him, he saw that weird planning look in her eyes yet he thought nothing of it. In all honesty he has been thinking nothing of all the signs Betty has been showing him the past few years, she was begging him to ask her out or hell even notice her....However, what she didn't know was he picked up on it before she did, all the extra glances she'd give him with those little smiles even if he wasn't talking to her or near her she just had to smile at him, the way her hand stayed a little to long on his arm as if she never wanted to let go. Archie knew before she even knew._

_"Betty, I feel really ha-Well its lovely to hear that and all...B-but-It's hard to say this, like we've been friends since birth"He awkwardly let out a laugh, face turning more red as he talks. Oddly, it was as if everyone had noticed this confession turning to watch as well as listen, all eyes on Andrews hanging off of his words."I don't like you back Betty Cooper, I'm sorry, so we could never date. I know that sounds harsh but I love you as a sister...nothing more. I'm so sorry"_

_Her eyes went big, like she thought he felt the same which he didn't get because he never showed any one that he liked them at all (he tries to stay away from that in case people find out what he likes). Then comes that little smile, the hurt Betty smile, her eyes are soft like they are ready to cry, one hand is on her chest and she nods,"I'll see you around Archie"Then she is turning away her blonde pony tail is swing be hide her._

Didn't help that at lunch he never saw her, only Kevin sat with him. The girls were no where to be seen...like what was he meant to say,"Oh sorry B, I'm gay and scared to come out so I'm going to say you are my sister and hope we can still be BFFs?" maybe in another world he could of done that but not right now...it's so stupid. He told his dad one time he likes guys and Fred had shot him down right away, just like his mother did too. Kevin is gay, which everyone is mostly fine with, but Archie can't like boys because he is Archie Andrews, the towns best football player. The towns golden boy. He hates it here so fucking much. 

He stands up, his knees a little weak from sitting on his bed for too long. His eyes feel like heavy weights resting on his face, he shrugs that sleepy feeling away tho and leaves his room heading down into the kitchen for some water. As he watches the water rush out falling and filling his cup something hits him...someone he hasn't really thought about in awhile. FP Jones, his dad's best friend and co-worker last he checked then again Fred hasn't talked about him for a few years. He was the only person who never rejected him, just told him it was normal?

_It was just the afternoon, Archie had been outside playing with Jughead in the back yard, Fred and FP sat inside with coffee or maybe it was something else? Just simply talking. When Jughead had upset the red head, he was annoyed and headed into the house to just find FP....his father wasn't there at all. Maybe he had stared a little too much at the older man because a smirk is all of a sudden on the elder man's face. Some how he is next to the boy. The older man's hand on his little shoulder, deep dark eyes staring into the boy's with a look of worry, happiness and something else. Then he said something making him blush redder then his own hair, "kid, that's normal"_

Back then Archie had no clue what he meant but the little boy was clearly checking him out like a creep. "God"He whispers tho him self, making it sound more like a whimper at the memory. Something wet touches his hand, he looks to see the cup was over filled. Swearing under his breath he pours it down the tap. FP Jones' smile flashing into his head and he blushes."Wonder what he is up to now"He says shaking his head. At least Betty was no longer in his head ,right?


End file.
